Super Mario Sex Machine
by juicydickhugger
Summary: One day, Mario and Peach get together. It's not enough for the red plumber, so he must fulfill man's natural desires, plus a few other things because some people are freaky like that. Contains a hole lot of sex.
1. Chapter 1

mario was in the mushroom kindfgom, when all of a sudden peach claleld him. "what is it?" mario asked.

"i need you to fix my pipes," peach said, "i took a huge shit and it clogged my plumbing!"

"mama mea!" mario said. he rushed over to the castle as soon as he could amnd saw that the whole whole place was flodded! he waded through the caskle and met with peech.

"nice to see you mario!" peach greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.,

"oh my..." mario said.

"now, can you unclog my pipes?" peach said, lifting up her skirt and showing off her huge butt. "i need a think tool in there"

"okey dokey!" mario took off his pants, unleashing his massive, girthy cock. seriously, that thing was huge. he stuck his penis in peach's butt, causing her to pee a little out of her vagino. mario pushed his super musarom further into peach's ass, pulverizing her colon in the process.

"harder! harder!" peach sed. mario sped up, thrusting in and out of peach's anal hole fastewr and faster by the second. soon enough, mario was like a machine, going at 1000 thrusts per second..

"i'm a-gonna cum!" mario exclaimed! he blew his load into peach's ass, filling her intestines with his man mayonnaise. mario pulled out of peach, which caused her to fart out his cum.

"thanks a lot for that, mario!" peach said.

"i'm a still horny!" mario said. his cock was only getting harder. "i need to fuck really bad! i know, i'm-a gonna fuck toadette!"

mario went downstrais in search of the pink toad in order to satiate his hunger for sex. you see, mario was not a normal plumber, he was... a sex machione!


	2. Chapter 2: poop doop

mario ran downstairs into the bethroom and found toadette, who was taking a poop. it was a wild and nasty poop that ended up breaking the sound barrier. maroi unleashed his super mario super schlong, smacking toadetee in the head and knocked her unconsience. her butt was exposed, her butt hol still covered in shit so mario decided to fuck her right in the pussy.

"poh yeah, fuck her right in the pussy!" toad said.

mariop nutted, filling toadette's pusy with sperm. she was bound to get preggo for sure. but what now? mario was still horny. he thought for a bit... he decided that he wanted... to fuck... bridlo! yes, birdo!


	3. Chapter 3: mario nuts on yoshi

mario ran oever to birdo's house as soon as possible and busted down the door to see yoshi fucking birdo in teh tushy hole. mario took off his clothes and began rapping birdo in her mouth hole. yoshi high fived mairo and they began going to town on birdo's anus. yaoshi fart immensly as birdos toot hole clenched on yoshi's meat wad and made himc oemu all over the place. maro soon came after and nutted in birdo's mouth pussy.

"hoo hoio!" mario exclaimed. "I'mma gon fuck your butt yoshi."

yoshi remmov his penis from birdo and bent over, exposing his butthole. "yoshi!" he said as his asshole winked in delight. mario smiled and shove his penis rihht on into yoshi. mario fuked the shiit out of yosh and began to nut again. just then, luigi barger in with rosalna, and they were nboth nekkid.

"now wre both here!" luiigi said. now what? was rosalina horny two? it was time for mario to get seriousl.


	4. Chapter 4: mario comes on toad

luigi was ejacclatng everywhere over rolsaina's tiddies. mario and yoshi were takking turns sperming rosa pussy as brido farted out yoshi's gunk from her anus.

"is really good bro!" luigi said, high fiving maro as the two moved onto rosalina's butt hole. her ass was nice and tijhy as mario's thickp esni drove into her colin.

"oh! maro! luigi! yoshi!" rosalna screamed in organsm. her tits lekked milk from her breasts as she ejnoyed the onslaugth of cocc. she was gong to cum too but them as invasion of toads happened. fucking toad.

"oh oh mairo!" toad exclaimed. "i hear yo want sux!"

mario jerked his head, hic cock throbbin! he ejaculate in toad face while luiggi laughed. the blast of cum fired at a rate strong enough to kill toad. luigi laughed again. toad sucks.


	5. Chapter 5: mario gets cuckolded

mario looked at toad's dead, cum covered body. he laughed his ass off at the gay ass toad fuck on the gorund. luigie began penetrateing yoshi while roaslina startd mastrbateing. mario then seat on toad's face and farted.

"suck my bals toad" mario said. then, peach came in.

"oh mario!" peach said. "i've got good news! i'm pregnent!"

"mama mia!" mario exclamed. now peach was preg. but... mario fucked her butt? why was she pregnar? mario had so many questions, but luigi intreputed by nutting all over yoshi's anos and slaping buts with rosalina.

"who did it you slut?" mario asked. "was it bowser?"

"no, mario," peacsh, "it was toad. and now he's dead?"

mario kicked toad's ded body in the nuts. "you cucked me you little shit!" mario had enough. he was pissed. he was mad. now he was going to get his sexy revenge.


	6. Chapter 6: super mario climax

mario took out his huge cokc and started mustrabating angirly. luigi and yoshi moved on from rosalan ans tarted 69ing next to toad's corspe. mario was mad this time, his girlfrend getting pregnant with another man's baby batter. mario knew he had something do, and that's when he figure it out: he must give peach the bortion.

"mamma mia, i got it!" mario exclaimd. he walked up to peach a nd schoved his hand up her cooch. he was going to rip out the unborn toad fetus with his bear hands.

"mario! waht are doing?"! peach screamed. it wsas too late, mario was gripping really hard on her cervix and began to pull with the forse of ten million tow truck. peach waled as her uterine was pulled from out of her, all bloody and shit.

"you want a piece of this?!" mario said. he took his cock and began fucking peach's uterus with no regad fro human life. peach blked to death and colapse to the floor, her corspe shitting itself.

"what to fuck mario?!" luigi said. "you just murder peaech!"

"that's what she get for cucking me!" mario said. just then, the toad police show up.

"mario, you'r under arrest" police toad said.

"oh yeah?" marioasked., "you can't arrest me!"

mario pull a gun out. thew police toads see if and began to load mario with bullets. mario is dead.

"mario!" luigi said.

"yoshi!" yoshi said.

"luigi, i think i'm pregnant," rosalina said.

 _(nine month later)_

rosalin give birth and luigi is father.

THE END...


End file.
